First Kiss
by RevesCasses
Summary: Hermione never been kissed before and on Christmas she got kissed. She enjoyed it but felt bad. They came from different families and backgrounds. He was rich and a pureblood whereas she was a mere Mudblood. What should she do? Oneshot DMHG


**Summary: **Well, Hermione never been kissed before and on Christmas she got kissed. She enjoyed it but felt bad. They came from different families and backgrounds. He was rich and a pureblood whereas she was a mere Mudblood. What should she do? Oneshot DMHG

* * *

**Disclaimer** No I do not own Harry Potter if that's what you're asking.**

* * *

****A/N:** Well, I kinda thought of this story while lying in bed basking in the coolness of my AC and then the idea to this story slowly formed in my head. Minutes later I was writing in my book and now I'm typing!

* * *

First Kiss

Hermione had always thought that her first kiss would be something sweet and loving not lustful. And here she was pinned to the wall by a tall man with sleek pale blond hair with his lips hovering slightly from hers and lust in his cold blue-grey eyes. Hermione squirmed and sighed inwardly. What did she do to earn this? Well, lets find out.

" _Draco." Hermione said softly as the both of them patrolled the corridors in the late evening of Christmas._

" _Hmm?" He replied with his eyes closed as he walked leisurely._

" _Why do you call muggle borns Mudbloods?" Hermione asked innocently._

_Draco frowned at the unexpected question and looked at Hermione._

" _Why do you ask?"_

" _Oh nothing really. I just wanted to know." Hermione replied twiddling her thumbs, not expecting an answer._

" _Well, I guess I call them Mudbloods because it's what that's expected of me. I am after all a Malfoy but don't get the wrong idea. I don't like using the word actually." Draco said after a while._

"_Oh. Then why use the word if you dislike it?" Hermione asked looking at the seventeen year old._

" _I don't know Hermione. I don't know." Draco admitted._

_The tension between them increased making Hermione uneasy. It was, after all, weird enough that the both of them were friends._

" _Sorry for asking." Hermione apologized._

" _Nah. It's ok. You had a right to know." Draco replied giving Hermione his rare smile._

_The silence built again and Hermione had loads of questions to ask Draco._

" _Have you ever had your first kiss, Draco?" Hermione randomly asked one of the questions in her head and regretted as her face turn red._

_Draco chuckled slightly and smirked, " Of course."_

" _Oh. Who was it with?" _

"_Parkinson." Draco replied with a look of disgust etched across his pale face._

_Hermione raised one eyebrow at Draco's look and asked her next question._

" _How was it like?"_

"_It was─,"Draco trailed off trying to find the right words to describe his first kiss like._

"_Ermm.. You could say wet and squishy. After all, Parkinson slobbered all over me after I allowed her to kiss me." Draco said frowning._

" _**You**__ allowed her to __**kiss**__ you?" The great Draco Malfoy?And I thought you were the one that initiated the kiss" Hermione laughed in disbelieve highly stressing on the "you" and "kiss". _

_Draco smirked at what Hermione called him and wanted to keep quiet but decided against it. Hermione had her fun so now, it was his turn._

" _So," he drawled, " Since you asked me how my first kiss was like, how was yours?"_

_Hermione gave a little squeak as she didn't expect that he would be asking her that and blushed a deep red. She walked faster and tried to avoid Draco's gaze on her._

"_Well? You have yet to answer me. I answered your questions." Draco challenged and heard Hermione mumble something._

" _What? Couldn't catch that."_

_Hermione repeated what she said slightly louder but Draco still could not hear what she said._

" _Sorry. Please repeat again. Louder this time. There seems to be a lot of wax in my ear." Draco smirked evilly and pretended to dig his ear with his pinky finger._

" _I never had my first kiss ok?!" Hermione yelled and started running. Draco smirked and reached out, pulling Hermione by the neck of her robes._

_Hermione tried to release herself from his grip but failed so she turned to look at Draco._

" _Look, I'm sorry if I offended you or something but can you let me go? I am really tired and I still have my transfiguration homework to finish." Hermione pleaded._

" _You are saying you've never been kissed right? Not even by Weasel?" Draco asked one eyebrow quirked upwards._

" _Yes! And this is the last time I'm ever answering your question so get it drilled in your brain already Malfoy!" Hermione snapped and struggled with her robes and Draco's grip. She failed completely so she knew she had to use her last resort. Something she only used when the situation was desperate._

" _I don't want to do this but you forced me to Draco." She thought and looked up at Draco._

" _Oh Draco. I'm so sorry if I upset you by forcing you to remember bad experiences but can you please please let me go?" She pleaded with a sweet voice and puppy dog eyes._

_Apparently, it didn't work on Draco as he didn't seem like releasing Hermione but instead he pinned Hermione to the wall._

" _Don't you want to try?" Draco asked._

" _Ermm.. Try what?" Hermione asked even though she knew what he meant._

" _You know what I mean. So?" Draco asked._

_Hermione gulped._

And there you have it. End flashback and Hermione is still pinned to the wall by Draco who was still waiting for her answer. Hermione swallowed down the bile that was rising in her throat. She thought for a little while and nodded. There was no harm in trying right?

Draco smirked, obviously pleased with Hermione's answer and lowered his head and met his lips met Hermione's. He kissed her hungrily, making Hermione gasp at Draco's aggressiveness. Hermione closed her eyes and melted into Draco's arms. There was nothing that could pull her away from the situation right now. Not even homework.

Draco licked the bottom of Hermione's lip asking for access which Hermione granted and opened her mouth. Draco's tongue roamed in her mouth hungrily.

" _Mmm.. He taste's like honey.." _Hermione thought and her eyes flew open. She pushed Draco away and ran from him with no direction in mind. All she knew was that she had to get away from Draco. Tears streamed continuously from her chocolate brown eyes. Hermione stopped at the girls bathroom and locked herself in one of the cubicles.

She sat on the toilet seat and buried her face in her hands. What was she thinking. Kissing a pureblood?

"His parents will not agree that a Mudblood like me to marry Draco, not even date him. They hate people like me." Hermione said bitterly, rubbing away the tears from her eyes.

Minutes later, she heard footsteps heading towards her and the person rapped on the cubicle door.

" Hermione, are you in there? Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Draco's concerned voice asked her.

Hermione gave no answer but merely hiccupped. She was planning to sit there till he went away but apparently, he wasn't going to. She could still hear Draco's deep breathing outside the door.

" Hermione, please answer me. What's wrong? Bloody hell. I shouldn't have kissed you. It's the kiss that made you like this right? I'm so sorry. Please come out. You aren't planning to stay in the cubicle all night are you?" Draco bombarded questions at her and smacked his forehead as realization hit him and cursed as it hurt.

Hermione giggled as she heard Draco hitting himself and then curse. Trust him to do something hilarious at a time like this.

" Hermione?" came Draco's puzzled voice.

" Yes?" Hermione said softly.

" Why did you run away? I thought you enjoyed the kiss."

" I did. Look, Draco, I'm sorry but we don't belong together. You come from a pureblood family whereas I am just a worthless Mudblood." Hermione said sadly.

" How could you say that Hermione? We belong together and you know it. As for my family, I do not care what they think. If they loved me, they would accept my decision of who I want as my wife." Draco said firmly.

" Why? Why Draco?" Hermione asked sadly,still not believing that Draco would do all that for her.

" Because, I love you."

Hermione's eyes widened. Draco loved her?

Hermione started crying again and Draco looked at the cubicle door sadly. He knew he should have told Hermione earlier but couldn't bring himself to say it.

" When?" Hermione asked

" Pardon?"

" When did you fall in love with me?"

Draco didn't answer.

" Draco, please answer me. I need to know." Hermione pleaded.

" You really want to know don't you? "

" Yes."

Draco sighed, " I've been in love with you since you comforted me and was wiling to be there for me even though I called you a Mudblood and treated you and your friends badly. Your selfless act made me fall for you."

Hermione gasped. She never knew that Draco was touched by her act because he certainly didn't act like he was touched. She actually didn't want to help Draco when she found him but coming across a person like Draco crying was something you wouldn't see everyday so she had to help him.

" Hermione? Are you alright?" Draco interrupted her thoughts.

Then Draco heard the click of the lock and found himself on the bathroom floor with Hermione sobbing in his chest.

" Shh…Hermione. Don't cry. Please don't cry. You are making me feel sad too. Please."

" Draco, I'm not crying because I'm sad." Hermione said looking up at Draco amiling at him while she rubbed her eyes.

" What?" Draco asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

Hermione giggled at his expression and grinned.

" I'm crying because I'm happy Draco. That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Come on let's go back." Hermione said and dusted the back of her robes and pulled Draco up. Draco's cheek turned pink and he looked away.

" Oh Draco, you didn't think that I would leave you at that time did you? I mean Draco Malfoy crying? That's something you don't see everyday." Hermione laughed at Draco as his face was now a deep red.

" Does that mean you helped me because I was crying?" Draco asked slightly hurt.

" Oh Draco you silly boy! Even if you weren't crying, I would have helped you if you told us what happened." Hermione stopped walking as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and turned to look at Draco.

" I thought you hated me?"

" Well, I did hate you but that's only because you were acting so nasty." Hermione said rolling her eyes at him.

" Oh."

" But what happened in the past wouldn't matter because everything changed." Hermione said and then she kissed Draco.

" I love you. Bye." Hermione said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

" Devil Snare." Hermione said and was about to climb through the portrait as it swung open but Draco called her so she turned to look at him.

Draco made his way towards Hermione and pulled her from the portrait hole.

" Hey Draco what ─" Hermione said but was cut of by Draco as he kissed her.

Hermione kissed him back and pulled back after a while and frowned at Draco.

" What was that for?"

" You didn't wait for me. I'm not done yet." Draco said curtly and fished around in his robes for something. A look of triumph found it's way to Draco's face as he found the object he was looking for and produced it. It was a small red case.

Draco kneeled one on knee and took Hermione's hand in his. He opened the case and in it was the most gorgeous ring Hermione had ever seen. It was a white gold diamond ring. There was a flower shaped diamond in the middle of the ring and small diamond studs were on the silver band on both sides of the diamond flower. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the ring.

Draco took a cleared his throat and said, " Hermione Jean Granger, will you mary me?"

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. It was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen and knew that Draco must have spent a lot of money on the ring. She opened her mouth to say yes but lost her voice so she gave Draco a small nod. Draco slipped the ring on her ring finger and stood up. He pulled Hermione into a hug and rubbed her back.

" Oh Draco, you shouldn't have."

" It was my pleasure. I will only buy the best for my bride." Draco smirked and looked down at Hermione. He lowered his head and Hermione titled her head up so their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

" I love you." Draco mumbled against her lips.

" Will you two get a room already? I am really happy for both of you but please no love-making in front of me." A voice said shocking the both of them. They pulled back and saw the Fat Lady with her arms at her hips looking cross. The both of them blushed and looked away.

" Ermm, can you please don't tell any of the other portraits?" Hermione pleaded.

" Yeah sure sure. Now if you want to kiss do not kiss in front of me."

" Thanks, but I'm going to leave. Bye Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow."

" Ok. Bye." Hermione said and placed a small kiss on Draco's cheek and disappeared through the portrait hole.

Draco smiled as he watched Hermione disappear through the portrait hole. He knew that he was going to get in loads of trouble but as long as he could be with Hermione, he didn't care. Draco smirked at his mushy thought and headed of for the Slytherin common room. No matter what happens, he was going to stay strong.

* * *

A/N: And there you go! Another Harry Potter story done! How was it? Do tell me by reviewing! I'm desperate to know. If the responses are good, I might, ok, might write a sequel.

LonesomeSakura21


End file.
